


Stella and Scully Short Stories

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Collection of short stories, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face Sitting, Finger Fucking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Dana Scully and Stella Gibson - all of these chapters are separate one shots for your reading pleasure.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Let Me Love You ‘Til Your Legs Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Scully is returning early from a conference. She had been arguing with Stella before leaving and is now so anxious to come home. When seeing Stella, she bursts into tears. Lovemaking follows.

Four squeaky tires screeched to a halt as her taxi pulled up to the curb in front of her home. She reached across the seat and grabbed her large umbrella, watching as the drabby London rain pelted against the car and cascaded in wavy droplets down its windows.  
  


She opened the door as a cold breeze frosted her flesh and ached down into her bones. The sky rained harder, dropped furiously against her navy colored umbrella, as if knowing her exact mood.

Dana paid the cabby with a sigh and a small thanks as he handed her her luggage. Then with a few hesitant steps, she found herself at her front door, tired and filled to the brim with anxious nerves. 

With a fumble of her keys, she made her way inside and shed her jacket. Left her luggage at the bottom of the stairs and dropped her wet umbrella into a bin near the door. 

“Stella,” her voice called, hushed but rather loud in the eerie quietness of their spacious townhome; reverberating off the walls as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. 

She knocked softly and then entered the bedroom, smiling slightly when she saw the unusual sight of her girlfriend passed out in a deep slumbering nap in the middle of the day. The sight of her eased some of Dana’s nerves, calmed the outer shell of her bundle of anxiety. 

“Stella,” she whispered this time, stroking strands of honey-colored wisps from her partner’s face. “Stella, I’m home.” 

-

Two days was all it had taken for her to hit every single emotion one can feel after a lovers quarrel: anger, sadness, loneliness, regret. And god was she full of regret. 

Forty-eight hours in and she was lying in their bed, on Dana’s side, clutching her pillow and aching for her to come back home, though she’d be pressed to have to admit it out loud - how much she truly needed her. 

Stella pulled the covers over her face, let the warmth and the lingering smell of Dana cocoon her into the comfort she was so severely craving. 

It wasn’t that their fight had been bad. Okay, it had been really bad. So bad that it was all such a blur - memories of crying and anger swirled in her brain in a clump of regretful delirium. 

She remembered though, how it all started. How she had found a little black box tucked away and hidden in a dark corner of their closet, under a few boxes labeled ‘Dana’s to donate’. She hadn’t meant to find it, but when she did, when she opened that velvety black box and had found a simple silver engagement ring inside of it, Stella had panicked. 

She remembered the look on Dana’s face when she’d walked in on her - shoes flung astray all over their bedroom and Stella, herself, knee deep in their closet with a look of absolute terror on her face. And in that frantic panic, she had blurted out the first strand of words that had settled into her brain. “Dana please, no.” 

She remembered the look of pain in Dana’s eyes; the fresh wounds of sadness and betrayal cutting deeply into her. How she had walked away without a word with tears already spilling from her eyes. 

And then she had left. Left early for her business trip to New York without a goodbye. Without giving Stella a chance to apologize. She’d just picked up her suitcase that was packed annoyingly too early -- the one that had been sitting in their foyer until she was supposed to leave the next morning -- and left. Gone. 

As she cradled herself in the empty space of Dana’s side of the bed, Stella closed her eyes, pushed those memories aside in hopes of drifting off into a state of peace. One filled with darkness and nothingness. Where she didn’t have to think about the love of her life’s baby blue eyes as they were filled with tears. Tears that she created. 

Stella closed her eyes and let herself drift off into that nothingness. 

-

“Stella I’m home,” she whispered again, watching as her lids fluttered open. 

Her eyes went wide as she took in Scully’s form in front of her, sitting on the bed next to her. “What are you - “ she asked as she sat up and grabbed Dana’s hands. “What are you doing here? You weren’t scheduled to come back home for a few more days.” 

“I couldn’t - “ Dana started, but tears began streaming down her face, melting into the crevices and tiny furrowed wrinkles. She was usually better at keeping her emotions in check. Or at least she used to be. Stella brought out something in her that always wanted to keep her honest. 

“Shh. No, it’s okay,” Stella uttered. She sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders, tenderly drawing her in. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Dana shook her head and wrapped her own arms around Stella’s waist. “I understand, Stel. I really do. You don’t have to explain or apologize.” And she really meant it. She knew the thought of proposals and marriage terrified her. That’s why, after her mother’s passing, Dana had tucked away the engagement ring she had been bequeathed into hiding. Hoping it would stay there untouched until Stella came around to the possible idea of tying the knot. 

“But I do,” Stella whispered. “My initial reaction… I was just scared, Dana. You know that I love you and want to be with you.” 

Both women parted their bodies and Dana nodded, swiping one last tear from her cheek. 

“I know, Stel. I love you too. And I know that you have … baggage. We both do. That your reaction had nothing to do with how you feel about me.” She kissed Stella lips softly, tasting the lingering salty flavor of Stella’s tears. 

“Just my absolute fearfulness of long-term commitment and possible abandonment?” Stella teased lightheartedly, earning her an arch of Scully’s brow at her uncharacteristic remark. 

“Yes,” Dana replied, dropping her gaze. 

“Then can I show you how much I love you? How much I - I never want you to leave me again.” An arm reached down between them and teased the small expanse of skin on Dana’s thighs. “Please,” Stella begged. She kissed down the length of Dana’s neck and heard a small moan escape her lips. 

Her breathing got heavier as Stella tongued and nipped softly at her throat. Leaving a trail of wet saliva on her skin. “I - “ she began, but decided to let Stella use her body as a better form of communication. As a way to make up for how regretful she knew Stella felt. “God, yes please.” 

She needed her too. 

Stella grinned and nudged Dana flat against the bed. She knelt down against the soft rug of their bedroom floor and peeled each of Dana’s shoes delicately off her feet before gripping her ankles and planting the soles of her feet against the edge of the mattress. “Then lie still for me please and I’ll show you.” 

She stood up slowly, teeth biting down into her bottom lip, eyes never leaving Dana’s. She yanked Dana’s blouse out from its tucked form underneath her skirt and undid each button. Eyes still locked, blue to blue. When she got to the last button, she tore the fabric from Dana’s chest and exposed her perky breasts held together by a piece of black lacy fabric.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Stella moaned, and returned her lips to Dana’s neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone and between her breasts. 

She bit down gently on each of Dana’s covered nipples and Dana cried out in pleasure as a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Yes, keep going,” she practically whined. 

Stella made her way down Dana’s abdomen in the same manner, leaving trails of gleaming saliva. When she got to the top of her skirt, Stella pulled it up around Dana’s hips and knelt down once again on the floor next to the bed. She hooked two fingers around the top of Scully’s matching black lace panties and pulled them languidly from her waist, watching hungrily as the damp fabric parted from Dana’s equally damp and smooth lips.

Scully watched Stella, too, seeing the desire and love in her face as she undressed and bore her most private of parts to her. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Stella locked eyes with her once again and echoed Dana’s words. “I love you,” she said. “So much.” 

A smile was exchanged between both of them. A gesture of trust and deep affection. And then Dana nodded and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. “Mmm show me now.” 

“Mmm,” Stella mimicked her again and then nipped at the inside of Dana’s creamy white thighs before descending her mouth straight to her center. 

Her tongue explored and tasted, knowing precisely which spots to hit to elicit the biggest moan from her partner. She dove in deep, thrusting her tongue in and out and savoring the salty taste of her wetness. 

“Oh, Stella. Yes!”

She replaced her tongue with two fingers and curled them deep inside, feeling the warm silky-ness of her walls. Curling and curling. 

Dana cried out, “God, don’t stop!” 

Stella’s tongue made its way to Dana’s clit, lapping and sucking while keeping her fingers still moving inside. She traced her other hand up to Dana’s left breast, underneath her bra and pinched her hardened nipple over and over. Keeping up her work and never stopping, she could feel Dana’s core begin to tighten and clench harder around her fingers, her legs shaking around her head.

“Please don’t - fuck don’t stop, Stella. I’m gonna - I’m gonna - OH GOD!” Her back arched off the bed as Dana quaked with ecstasy and then plopped back down onto the mattress, dizzy and riddled with sweat. 

Stella removed her fingers and kissed Scully’s thighs again before relaxing her own body next to hers on the bed. 

The two of them lie panting and breathless for awhile before Dana grabbed Stella’s hand and turned her face towards her. “Wow,” she breathed heavily. 

Squeezing Dana’s hand, Stella smirked. “Mhmm.”

They relaxed quietly for a few moments before - 

“Well then,” Scully replied, standing up and pulling Stella’s ass to the edge of the bed. “My turn.” 


	2. Shut Up and Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stella slowly rises on her knees and gets even closer than before. She hovers over Dana’s head, places soft hands on either side of it. 'Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,' she utters, needing her to reply, searching her eyes with hers. 'I don’t know what it is but I really want to fuck you right now.' "
> 
> Basically this is just porn with hardly any plot whatsoever. Stella and Scully are roommates at college.
> 
> Enemies to lovers.
> 
> You know the drill.

The dorm rooms at Oxford are spacious but cozy. Some have single rooms and two double beds, others with separate rooms. This particular dorm is smaller and more intimate; has two beds and four thin walls. One side has a neatly hung poster of the periodic table of elements. The other, an all-woman punk rock band poster in midnight black. 

She enters the room and places her book bag on the desk near the door and sighs loudly, brushing the tendrils of auburn wisps from her face. She cleans up empty water bottles, wine glasses, and garbage that her roommate has accumulated over the past few days. When she finishes, she removes her shoes and plops down on her bed with another heavy sigh, rubbing her tired feet. 

A few moments pass and her blonde roommate enters the room, also placing her schoolwork on the desk. She is dressed in all black with thick matching eyeliner and is sporting a short plaid skirt. The young woman glances mindlessly at the next bed over and gives her a nod in greeting as she removes her headphones from her ears. 

“You left the room a mess again, Stella,” the fiery redhead rasps without hesitation. 

“God, Dana, will you relax for once?” 

“No, I will not. We both live here. How many times do I have to ask you to clean up your shit?” she replies back, annoyed at having to have the same conversation over and over. 

“I just walked in the door. I was going to clean today but you just _had_ to take matters into your own hands, didn’t you?” Stella’s voice hisses back. She immediately grabs a bottle of tequila out of the mini freezer and pulls out a shot glass. 

Scully huffs out a laugh and sits up on her pale-pink cladded mattress. “You’re seriously drinking right now?” 

Stella shrugs, pours herself a shot and throws it back quickly. “It’s Friday night, Dana, and I don’t have any homework. As I said, relax for once,” she returns. She then grabs another shot glass and fills both of them fully, handing one out to her roommate. “Here. Drink.” 

“Jesus, Stella.” With a roll of her eyes, Dana contemplates for a second then hops off her bed and takes the shot from Stella. They both swig them down together. Dana winces and finishes, places the shot glass down on their small little table. “God that’s awful stuff.” 

“Yeah but it works wonders,” Stella informs her. 

The sound of a phone suddenly ringing startles the two of them and Dana moves to answer it. Stella hears her sigh and groan, can practically see her eyes rolling to the back of her head before Scully returns the phone to the receiver with an angered look. 

“Ugh,” she grimaces, and though she doesn’t normally share anything with Stella besides a room, she keeps speaking out of sheer frustration. “My date for tonight just blew me off.” 

“Well,” Stella says, pouring two more shots of liquor, “I said this stuff is a cure-all. Looks like you’re spending a night in with me, unfortunately.” 

They both look at each other and groan, laugh a little at how pathetic they both feel. At how much they don’t want to spend more time with the other than completely necessary. 

_At least there’s alcohol._

Before she knows it, she really _is_ relaxed - warm and tipsy and feeling surprisingly giddy. She refills her tiny glass and then Stella’s. They clink their shots together and let them burn slowly down their throats. It isn’t until Stella sits on the floor with her back towards her own bed and her legs crossed under her, that Dana begins to speak again. 

“Why do you hate me, Stella?” she asks. Her words spill out uncontrollably like vomit and though she wouldn’t normally ask such a question, with the help of some alcohol, she asks, and really wants to know the answer. 

Stella watches as Scully mirrors her pose, sitting across from her just two yards away. “I don’t hate you, Dana. We’re just different people. You’re the Catholic model student whom any guy could bring home to meet their parents. I am not. Sure, I’m good in school, but I think that’s about the only thing we have in common,” she tells her honestly. “Is that why you disdain me as well?” 

She can’t help but let out a laugh as Stella finishes her sentence. “You really haven't learned much about me this past year at all, have you?” she laughs again. “I don’t _exactly_ fit the standard that you think I do.” Her face is almost burning and her hands are tingly, can’t believe she’s actually having a good time with her. “And I don’t disdain you. I agree. We’re just different people so we don’t get along very well. It’s hard to live with someone like that. Case in point: you’re a slob and I am not.” 

Joining her in laughter, Stella inches closer, scoots her bottom across the carpet towards her with a glare - just a foot. “I hate to admit this but you’re right,” she says. “But you’re also an insane neat freak _and_ a control freak.” 

“Shut up,” Dana chuckles. She mirrors Stella’s motions once again and scoots closer to her, lessening their distance. Enticed by this different side she’s never been able to see before in the ten months they’ve known each other. A side she’s realizing she really likes. 

Stella quirks up a brow and loses herself for a moment in thought. “Why did you say you don’t fit the standard I think you do? What do you mean by that?” 

A blush strikes across Dana’s cheeks and she’s suddenly tense. “Um, well, you said that I was the type of girl any guy could bring home to his parents.” She tucks a strand of hair almost nervously behind her ear. 

“And what you mean by that is - ?” Stella starts but Scully cuts her off with a large outtake of hot breath. 

“Well, sure, a lot about me would fit that, I guess but… I don’t date boys, Stella... Did you really not know that?” 

Stella’s jaw practically drops, her mouth almost salivating as though she can’t control any of it. As if every cell in her body has suddenly been charged by her. She had no idea. When she pulls herself around, she smirks wildly as an unexpected fire builds beneath her chest. “I guess we’re more alike than I thought,” she quips. 

“... Really?” Dana slides her bottom even closer to Stella. Like she’s suddenly being drawn to her - pulled by an invisible string of unanticipated desire. 

Stella can feel hot breath strike across her skin and build goosebumps along her pores. “Mm,” she hums in agreement. “You aren’t as clever as you think you are, little Miss Scully.” She gets closer too. 

“I _am_ clever and you know that.” She leans in. “But you don’t like me, Stella, so why the hell would I ever - ?” 

“Shut up,” Stella whispers. She leans in even closer to Dana, their faces mere centimeters apart, and bites down hard on Scully’s lower pouty lip. She can’t help it. The energy between them is radiating, vibrating through the entire room like shockwaves. 

“God!” Scully jumps back with a squeak, pulling away at the unexpected contact. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip and feels a flush of desire pool from her sex at the tangy taste of blood; at the sudden urgency of wanting to feel her again. “Stella!” she gasps. 

Stella slowly rises on her knees and gets even closer than before. She hovers over Dana’s head, places soft hands on either side of it. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” she utters, needing her to reply, searching her eyes with hers. “I don’t know what it is but I really want to fuck you right now.” 

Dana shakes her head slowly and pants heavily as she sucks in her tender lip. Her breasts rise and fall and Stella’s eyes flicker down briefly to watch. “I really don’t want you to stop.” She shakes her head again with a whine. “Please don’t stop.” 

She moves in for the kiss, soothes away the pain with her mouth, tracing her tongue over the swollen wet flesh and tasting the essence of her coppery blood. Finally pulling away, she asks once more for permission. “Dana we are both a bit drunk. I don’t want to take advantage of you in any way.” 

Scully pulls away, too, pauses to listen to her. “You aren’t taking advantage. I’ve had a few shots of liquor but on a full stomach. I’m fully capable of making sound decisions. And what I need is for you to fuck me, Stella. Now.” 

With a grin and a raspy moan in reply, she draws Dana’s face in again and explores her mouth fully. Feels her tongue dueling hers for control and tastes her delicious hot mouth. She feels Scully’s hands on her waist and can feel herself pulsating inside her panties in tandem with her heartbeat. “Oh god,” she whispers and threads her hands in Dana’s hair, pulling. “Oh, god.”

Her fingers grab harshly onto Stella’s hips, pulling her down to the floor on top of her. She feels the hands in her hair move to her breasts and hisses as Stella cups them firmly with her palms. “Yes, more,” she commands. 

Fully straddling her, Stella traces her fingers down Dana’s abdomen, teasing the milky sliver of flesh, before yanking the shirt from her body. She kisses her again hard, licking her teeth and biting down against her lips once more. She moves faster now, gets on all fours to crawl down her body to unbutton and shed her jeans, tries to get to her underwear until - 

“Get on the bed.” The command is a sudden harsh whisper as Dana points to her bed. 

Stella raises her eyebrow in question and then stands with a smirk, pulls her own shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor before she stops. “Wait.” She hurries over to the door and locks it before walking back to Dana’s bed to stand beside her. 

“Don’t want anyone accidentally walking in to see you fucking me?” 

“Not particularly, no.” 

Dana nudges Stella’s sternum, pushes her onto her bed as Stella yelps in surprise. “Me neither. But we both really want this and you’re going to enjoy every minute of it,” Dana huffs. She removes Stella’s skirt, nipping at her lightly freckled thighs as she does so. 

“Jesus,” Stella murmurs. She pulls Dana onto the bed with her, onto her lap. She removes her bra swiftly before licking and biting down hard against one of Dana’s rosy buds. “Not before I get you there first,” she exclaims. 

Scully practically wines at Stella’s warm mouth. “Ohhh!” She watches from above as her tongue dips between her breasts, feels Stella’s fingers as they graze her sensitized flesh and make their way down to her flooded panties, until suddenly, she grasps at Stella’s wrist, tugging it away from her. “My way,” she utters. She stands and languidly peels her underwear from her body and crawls back on top of Stella. This time, straddling her hips on either side of her face. She lowers herself slowly, watches as Stella’s eyes gleam with utter lust, and moans as Stella flicks her tongue out to taste; as she grabs her hips and presses Dana eagerly down onto her mouth. 

“Mmm,” Stella hums with a grin and lets Scully take her time moving her hips at the pace that she wants. Lets her own fingers squeeze harshly on Dana’s backside. Lets Scully take all the time she needs.

But she doesn’t need long.

“Don’t - don’t stop!” Dana screams. Stella pinches her nipples, holds the weight of her breasts in her hands. “Fuck!” she screams again. Her head rolls back onto her shoulders, her body quakes, and then suddenly she is still. Panting and breathless. 

Stella rolls her over on the bed and covers Dana’s body with her own. She leaves hot trails of saliva down her neck and bite marks over her clavicle. Takes another nipple in her mouth and moves her fingers to tease Dana’s swollen wet heat before inserting them in slowly and fucking her with them hard. 

“Oh god!” Dana grabs Stella’s hair and pulls it roughly back. Hisses as Stella keeps her teeth glued to her hardened nipple. Dana pulls harder and Stella releases, then kisses her until Dana’s out of breath again, shaking below her in another rapture of pleasure. “Stella!” she moans loudly. 

When she finally settles, Scully kisses Stella again. She tastes her own essence on Stella’s tongue and deepens their mouths. Her legs are shaky when she finally stands. She unclasps Stella’s bra as Stella sits up, pinches both of her nipples between her thumbs and the knuckles of her first fingers. Stella moans and throws her head back then lays on the bed, removing her panties as she does so. “Show me what you’ve got Miss Scully.”

Her face dives immediately towards her ringlets of brown as Dana kneels on the floor near the bed, sucking each of her lips into her mouth. She scratched her nails up Stella’s abdomen, caresses her breasts and teases her nipples gently before trailing one hand up Stella’s neck. Stella sucks Dana’s fingers into her mouth, rolls her tongue between them and flicks them with pressure. Scully mimics the feelings of Stella’s tongue on her fingers, does the same exact ministrations to Stella’s clit with her own. When Stella moans and throws her head back, Scully’s fingers slip out, only to slip back into her. But this time, to her tight, wet pussy. 

“Dana fuck!” she moans with rapture. She threads her fingers in Dana’s short red hair and draws her closer, encouraging her. Her hips begin to dance. Up and down they go, her slit grinding against Dana’s tongue. “Yes, yes, that’s how you do it. Don’t stop!” 

Dana’s fingers curl inside to find her g-spot as Stella begins to moan louder. “I’m coming, Dana, oh fuck...Fuck!” Warm slippery fluid gushes on Dana’s face as Stella’s orgasm sends a squirting wave from her heat. “Fuck!” Stella cries again. Her hands grasp the bed sheets until her hips stop their movements completely. 

Standing with a smile, Scully swipes her face against her comforter and pats it between Stella’s thighs to soak up the rest of her juices. 

“God,” Stella huff, quaking with heavy breaths. 

Dana plops down on the bed beside her, her own chest heaving. “ _Now_ how do you feel about me, Stella?” she asks.

“Mmm,” Stella laughs, resting her hand on Dana’s leg with a smack. “I guess I like you a little more than before.” She looks at her face, hot breath to hot breath. “You?”

Dana chuckles too. “Maybe a _little bit_ more than before. We’ll have to do it again to be really sure.”

“Like, conduct an experiment?”

“Exactly like that, yes.”

The room is silent for only a moment.

“Oh, you’re on.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The First Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt: Stella and Scully but Scully is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is a short drabble of fluff with a little smut mixed in for fun.

She awoke to the warm feeling of Stella curled up behind her, her arm around the new swell of her abdomen. Fingers searching, Stella’s hand made its way underneath her pajama top and caressed Scully’s stretching skin with adoration. Dana smiled and arched her back into her wife, humming with happiness as Stella’s mouth also made contact with her; on the back of her neck, gentle kisses. 

“Mmm, morning,” Scully said, her face absolutely glowing. She flipped around and melted her body into Stella’s, her little bump exposed and flush against Stella’s flat one. 

Kissing Scully’s lips, Stella grinned too. “Morning, love.” 

Her kisses began to trail down Dana’s neck and, using extra care against her swollen and sensitive breasts, made their way down to her tummy. She pecked softly a few times before fully unbuttoning her maroon pajama top and spreading it open, Scully exposed and opened like a flower in bloom. 

“So beautiful,” Stella whispered, her mouth leaving more wet kisses against her freckled porcelain flesh. 

Scully lost her fingers in Stella’s golden hair and pulled her closer, feeling her wife’s mouth graze back up to her lips. Their tongues tangled and lips smacked, and suddenly Dana was sitting up to straddle Stella’s hips, pinning her against the bed. She let her shirt fall from her shoulders and onto the mattress, and began to unbutton Stella’s, when out of nowhere her fingers froze, hand going straight to her gut. 

“Are you all right?” Stella asked her, face contorted in concern. “Are you going to be sick?” 

Scully’s face was now a ghostly white. Hand shooting to cover her mouth, she rushed off of Stella and ran into the bathroom. She quickly shut the door behind her and all Stella could hear next was retching sounds and moans as Dana emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. 

With a sigh of sympathy - because this still happened every morning and night though Scully was already in her second trimester - Stella stood and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it gently. She stepped inside and began to wet a washcloth with cold water, then held back Dana’s hair as she finished gagging into the bowl. Pressing the cool towel against the back of her neck and forehead, Stella wiped away the perspiration and rubbed her back simultaneously, soothing her. 

“It’s okay. Get it all out. You’ll feel better when it’s over. You always do.” 

With a few more heaves, Scully's stomach finally calmed and she finished vomiting. Stella wiped her wife’s mouth with a slight smile and helped her to stand, her hand going instinctively to the small of her back as Dana’s legs swayed slightly. 

“Better?” 

Scully nodded and forced a smile back. “Thank you,” she whispered, utterly grateful for Stella’s unwavering help through the past sixteen weeks of her pregnancy - morning sickness and all. She squeezed Stella’s hand and then brushed her teeth vigorously while Stella tossed the dirty washcloth into the hamper. 

“Hungry darling?” she asked, kissing Scully’s temple while she brushed. 

“Yes, please,” she mumbled through foaming toothpaste, nodding her head. “But not for food quite yet.” 

Still completely topless, Scully spit and rinsed before turning around and nudging Stella by the shoulders back into their bedroom. She kissed her lips and deepened it, running her tongue along hers - minty fresh. The back of Stella’s knees came in contact with the bed and she jumped on top of it backward, letting Dana return her earlier position of straddling her hips. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Stella prompted. She cupped Scully’s stomach with both hands and feathered her fingers around the small bump. 

“Once or twice.” Scully began to finish what she started, unbuttoning Stella’s light blue pajama top until she was just as exposed as she was. She kneaded Stella’s bare breasts with her hands, pinching her nipples roughly. It was one of her favorite things to do. 

With a hiss and a moan, Stella grabbed Scully by the waist with one hand and began to rub her through her silky pajama bottoms with the other. She was already wet and soaking through the fabric, and with that, Stella moaned again. “God, Dana.” 

Scully pinched her wife’s nipples again, this time between her thumb and her forefinger. “Touch me, Stel. Softly… yes. Touch me more.” 

Her fingers moved into Scully’s pants and past her underwear, rubbing and flicking, curling inside of her. With her other hand, Stella gently grazed her fingernail over Dana’s tight nipple and Scully bit her bottom lip, moaned loudly and began to grind her hips slightly against Stella’s hand. 

“Yeah. More. More.” Eyes closed, she squeezed Stella’s breasts harder and cried out God’s name as Stella’s thumb rubbed against her bundle of swollen nerves. She then began to feel a hand on her own breast, pulling against her darkened nipple. Stella wasn’t being soft this time and it elicited a sweltering heat that radiated from her core. 

“Oh, Stella… yes… yes!” Dana whimpered, and each of them kept up their movements. 

“God, yeah. Oh… Wait … Stella stop!”

Both women stopped dead cold, the only sound their labored breaths. Stella removed her hands from Scully’s body and sat up on her elbows, her eyes full of concern. 

“Dana what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

She didn’t speak, just stared off into the distance in concentration and held a finger up to Stella’s lips, her free hand going straight to her stomach. 

“Darling, please. You’re starting to frighten me.” 

Tears began to spill from Dana’s eyes and she smiled while finally looking at the worried blonde in front of her. “I just … Stella, I just felt the baby move.” 

Stella sat completely upright, kneeling in front of her wife who was now sitting with her bottom on the bed. Hands touching tenderly, she splayed her fingers across Scully’s bare tummy. “Oh,” she whispered, astonished. “Really?” 

“I did. Oh my God, Stella, I just felt our baby move for the first time.” Dana locked eyes with her and tears began to roll more freely. Her hands covered Stella’s and they sat in silence, etching the moment into their memories, until Scully’s body jolted like a shockwave had just circulated through her. “I felt it again, Stel!” She couldn’t stop crying now, her breath getting difficult to catch. “I wish you could feel it too.” 

Stella just knelt there with her mouth wide open, tears now beginning to sting her own ducts. “You just… our baby… moved? Just now?” She couldn’t believe it. 

Yes, she had been there to hold Dana’s hand during every single doctors visit, whilst receiving every shot, and through the procedure of implantation, listened to the heartbeat and pinned the ultrasound of their fetus onto the fridge with a magnet, but Scully finally  _ feeling  _ their expected child fluttering in her womb… that was something more groundbreaking; finally opening her eyes anew. 

“I did. I did,” Scully whispered. She cradled her wife’s jaw and sat up on her knees, kissing Stella with all of the love that she could emit from her ever changing body. 

Their tears mixed and after a while, so did their tongues. They made love as the morning sun broke through the horizon, skin to skin, hands intertwined, tears still dripping onto their pillows and onto each other. 

“I love you,” Dana whispered afterward, her wife spooned up behind her, caressing her stomach once more. They were tangled in the sheets, still sticky and sweaty. Hearts beating in tandem.

“I love you too,” Stella whispered back, kissing her damp crimson hair. “So much.” 

  
This was their new favorite day.   
  



	4. From Gumdrop Yellow to Fiery Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Stella and Scully morning sex and comfort sex.

The morning light is fair and warm, bathed in blue hues from the waking sky. It trickles through the parted curtain that hangs from their bedroom window, illuminating the halo of blonde tresses that scatter atop plump pillows like sunflowers stretching towards the sun. 

She walks in with her feet bare, her comfortable work shoes and sweaty socks left behind downstairs near the front door. Toes against the cool solidity of hardwood, she glides quietly to the right side of the bed and gently sits atop the heavy white duvet. “Stella,” she whispers, her hand stroking those sunflower waves with tender fingertips. “Stella, I’m home.” 

Stella hums in a soft little whimper as she awakens from a deep sleep. Her eyelids part, her lashes thick and long, black as a midnight storm. There’s blue against blue as their eyes connect. Smiles mirrored, a kiss shared between four pink lips. 

“Morning,” the blonde utters quietly, her voice raspy from slumber. She slides her hand over the other woman’s seafoam-green scrubs and rises again to kiss her once more. “Or should I say, good evening to you, night shift Dr. Scully.” 

The redhead chuckles softly and stands to shed pieces of her clothing one by one, making a pile of hospital scrubs and crisp white undergarments by her aching feet. She watches as Stella soaks up her naked body in all of its glory as she does so, those eyes of hers burning arousing heat to every patch of her naked flesh. Scully’s freckles seem to dance in anticipation of being touched and licked by her, vibrating like a quake of earth that she doesn’t want to stop. “Good morning to you, too.” She tears the blanket away slowly, her arms tired and achy, and climbs over Stella to lay on top of her. “I need you,” she lets out with a heavy sigh. 

Stella eyes her questioningly, her brows furrowed. “Are you all right?” she asks, and tickles her fingernails against Dana’s back in trails of comfort. 

“I’m fine. I just,” she stops her sentence to kiss Stella deeply, to rock her hips against hers. “I need you, Stella.” 

“Dana,” the blonde whimpers. She arches her back upwards in an effort to feel even more contact. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Kisses. Tongues. Fingers in auburn hair. “Did something happen at work?” Lips on porcelain skin. Teeth against thumping arteries. Tongue circling hardened nipples. 

With another sigh, Scully replies, “It was just a bad night. I lost a lot of patients.” Stella nods in understanding and makes Dana gasp into the heating air as she sucks on her aching breast. “Can we not talk about it, please? Can you just make love to me?” She grinds her pubic bone against Stella’s and hears the same gasp from her, too. 

Moving on to the other breast, Stella bites gently and soothes Dana’s tight bud with her tongue. She kisses between each of them and groans against her skin as Scully’s hand teases its way into her silky pajama shorts. “Of course, love,” she tells her in short, breathy pants. “I understand.” Dana’s fingers enter her - warm and ready, slick and hot. “Oh, God.” 

Her fingers curl inside to that spot she knows Stella loves. “Will you make me feel good, Stella? Like this.” 

“I - “ Scully slides in another finger and Stella cries out, “Fuck.” Stella arches her back again. “Yes, yes, of course.”

“Mmm,” Scully hums, and kisses Stella deeply, feels as Stella’s hand leaves her ass to tease her needy folds. She bites her bottom lip and moans at the full feeling of Stella’s fingers inside of her; at what she needs most right now. “Yes, baby. Just like that.” 

Curling, kissing, rubbing, licking. Stella pulls away after a moment and grabs Dana’s wrist, rolls her with her body until she’s pinning her to the bed with her warm weight. Stella kisses her gently on her mouth, melting herself onto her like a popsicle in the summer sun. Dana tastes like coffee and mints and of love she’s never felt before. It sends a shiver down her spine. It makes her want to taste elsewhere. “Let me make you feel good.” Her kisses trail downward. 

“Stella,” Dana whines with hushed tones. She feels fingers and tongue and a building of that familiar sensation that Stella brings her to more quickly than she can by her own hand. “Jesus!” Her fingers stitch in Stella’s hair and her hips grind against her mouth as she comes in blasting euphoria; as her dire need is fulfilled. 

Light pours more abundantly into the sex-filled room as the horizon flourishes with the break of morning beams, as two tangled bodies sweat and kiss and make love while the world awakens around them. 

“I love you,” Scully says, her lips now pressed against Stella’s temple. She kisses a soft peck and then slides against the soaked sheets, down, down, down as Stella rises to her knees. “Let me show you how much, too, okay?”

“You don’t have to, love,” Stella assures her with a loving smile, looking downward. “You’ve had a long night and I - “ 

Scully quiets her next words by placing her finger against Stella's lips. “I want to.” She wraps her arms around Stella’s legs, urging her to open up to her more. “I really, really want to.” Her tongue meets the crevice between her thigh and her sex. “Please.” 

“Okay,” Stella nods, sucking in a breath. She looks down towards her partner who’s scarlet hair is now framed by her quivering thighs, and watches as her tongue meets her clit. “Oh, God.” 

Hands moving to hips, Scully leads them: back and forth, back and forth, she ushers Stella to ride her face. Her trimmed nails dig crescents into her skin, and Stella begins to move to her own rhythm. Dana locks eyes with hers. 

“Ohhh,” Stella moans, grabbing her own breasts, kneading the flesh. “I’m so close already.” Her hips continue to circle against Scully’s tongue as the redhead grabs her ass, as she then dips that tongue into her wet heat and proceeds by sucking on her clit. Hard. 

A sudden trickle of warmth runs down Scully’s chin and she continues her work fervently, the woman above her crying with release. Stella stills her movements and braces her hands against the headboard as she comes hard, and when the stars in her eyes begin to fade, she plops against the bed, her extremities shaking. 

Dana fuses their bodies together, backing up to let Stella be the big spoon to her little, and sighs at the warmth and love that surrounds her. “Thank you,” she whispers, grabbing Stella’s hand to kiss her knuckles. 

“Mm, anytime, really,” Stella laughs lightly, burying her nose in the sweet smell of Dana’s hair. “And I love you, too.” 

They both drift off as the outside world grows from gumdrop yellow to fiery orange, and when Scully awoke later to the sky settling into the melting of crisp moonlight, she smiled and left the still dampened sheets to find Stella; her lips splayed with a smile of gratitude for the woman she loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr anytime: @ stellaxxgibson


End file.
